A different era
by smudge704
Summary: A different era. (twilight fanfic) - I don't own anything! What if Edward and Bella has met before Edward was turned by Carlisle. What if Bella thought Edward had died? What would happen if she was turned months after Edward?
1. Chapter 1

A different era. (twilight fanfic)

What if Edward and Bella has met before Edward was turned by Carlisle. What if Bella thought Edward had died? What would happen if she was turned months after Edward?

"Don't leave me Mum, please?" I begged my mother as she lay motionless on her bed. "Please? What am I going to do without you." I was terrified about what was going to happen to me, I knew what happened to orphans in the cities, and for sure thats where i would end up if she were to die too.

My father, Charlie had died two weeks ago and my mother Renee, she didn't want to live without him. When he died she cried for days, not letting anyone touch his body, refusing to drink or eat. Finally the doctors had ordered her home and me being the only one around had to look after her. I am Isabella Swan, Daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan, born in 1901, the year now, 1914. Yes I am 13 which means I should be working as a maid or a farmhand, but no, not me. I am one of the few who is getting an education, however little. We live on a small estate in the countryside surrounding of the city of Chicago, we have a very good lifestyle compared to many other people in the area, our family was highly respected in the community.

"Mum, the doctor will be here soon, please?" I begged taking her cold hands in mine, the temperature difference causes her eyes to flicker open.

"Mum! Please, if you die who will be there to look after me?"

"Isabella." She breathes reaching her hand to my cheek. "Your... Aunt... Sophia... Chicago... Nurse... Hospital." She gets out before closing her eyes, her hand falling lifelessly from my cheek.

"Mum! No, please! No!" I scream tears filling my eyes, streaming down my face as I begin to shake her lifeless body. She's dead. I run from the room and into the lounge before i trip over a corner of the rug and land with a thud on the hard ground. Curling up into a ball i just lay there sobbing for what seems like days when a cold hard hand is placed on my bare arm causing me to shriek and jump up, spinning round to face them.

"Who?" I manage to get out after a good minute of silence. A man in his early thirties with cropped blond hair and topaz eyes is smiling at me. He is by far the most beautiful man i have ever seen.

"Hello, I am Dr Cullen. Where's your mother? I've been sent to care for her."

"Dead!" I burst out throwing myself at him, needing the comfort. After a second of hesitation he wraps his arms around me holding me close to him.

"What's your name?" He asks breaking the hug.

"Isabella." I sob. "Isabella Marie Swan."

"Have you got anyone to look after you?" He asks, oh no!

"I don't want to go into care, please. I er, I have an aunty in Chicago. Mum said she worked at the hospital ,Sophia?" I babble.

"Its OK, I know her, I can take you to her." He says standing up and taking my hand and leading me from the house.

"What about all my stuff?" I ask.

"Don't worry, I will come back later and collect your things."

"What if she doesn't want me?" I ask suddenly terrified, I didn't even know this woman. "I've never met her." I admit.

"Well then Isabella, I will make sure you are well looked after. I promise." And for some reason I believed him. We spent the whole two mile walk to the city in a comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

I had been living with Aunt Sophia for three years now and it was going great. She had enrolled me in an all girl school and gave me a job working in her husband's cafe. All my worrying about how they wouldn't accept me was unneeded, It turns out they were unable to have children so welcomed the fact that they would be able to adopt me. I now went by the name of Bella Strong, though this is only for their benefit. If was up to me I would go by Isabella Swan. I had regular contact with Dr Cullen, mostly because of my many accidents at school and at work. I often had to be taken to him for stitches or treatment for one thing or another. We had inadvertently become good friends and i thought of him as another father. The cafe was the busiest cafe in Chicago and I was now head waitress much to my colleague's dismay. I may be the youngest but I had worked there the longest and apparently was the most efficient even though I was by far the clumsiest.

I was working an early morning Saturday shift when I saw him. His neat bronze hair and emerald green eyes, those eyes! Stop of Isabella, snap out of it, serve him! I told myself as he stood a slight distance from the counter with a slightly amused expression, thats when i noticed his parents stood in front of him looking at me expectantly.

"Hello! Welcome to Bella's Cafe. If you would like to follow me I will find you a table." I stammer gesturing for them to follow me. I lead them to a table next to the window in front of the counter and hand them a menu as they take their seats. "My name is Bella and I will be your waitress for today. Can I get you anything to drink?" I ask, avoiding looking at the most gorgeous young man I have ever met.

"Yes, black coffee please." Says the man.

"Same." Adds the woman.

"Make that three." Adds the bronze haired boy making my heart melt.

"No problem, I will be right back." I smile as I turn and make my way back to the counter.

"Three coffees for table five please." I say slightly breathless to Jade. Jade is my only friend and after much persuasion on my behalf, i managed to get her a job at the cafe. My excuse was that i wasn't able to see her except from at school and it would be nice for me to be able to see her more often. Sophia and Roy ever since i came to live with them were unable to say no to me, which was a curse and a blessing. It meant they loved me but at the same time i could get away with anything and that scared me.

"Wow Bella, you've got it bad!" She laughs as she hands me the three coffees. "Which one? Don't worry I see him. You have good taste!"

"Wait. How do you know which one?" I ask turning to look at her.

"It's easy, you were staring at him." She winks as I blush a scarlet colour, don't worry though, his parents are deep in conversation. That's the least of my worries.

"Oh, no! He didn't notice did he?" I ask hanging my head slightly.

"I'd say so. He's staring at you too. Now go take those coffees before they get cold."

"You take them, I can't." I beg.

"No. Now go." She orders. I sigh conceding the defeat and head back towards their table, I smile to myself when I notice Jade was right and he was staring at me as openly as I was looking at him.

"Here we go, three coffees." I place each of them down in front of his parents and get a mumble of thanks. As i pick up His cup and place it down in front of him I chance a glance at him, he's looking directly at me.

"Thank you Bella." He says not looking away from me. I nod, smile and quickly look down and pick up the tray aiming to make a quick getaway. Apparently my limbs have other ideas, I turn to make my exit and begin to walk away when my foot catches on something causing me to stumble and crash into Jade, sending us both to the floor in a heap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Please tell me he didn't see that." I beg more to myself than Jade. My comment causes her to burst out laughing and because she is laughing I begin to laugh too.

"Are you OK?" Comes a voice from behind me, I freeze. It's him. I spin round still on the floor to confront him.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine. Occupational hazard. I think I must be the clumsiest cafe manager in the world." I gush, there's just something about him that makes me not want to lie or hold anything back.

"Here, let me help you up." He offers, holding out his hand to me.

"Thanks." I say taking his hand as he pulls me to my feet. Its like a fire is flowing through my fingers and into my hand at his touch, I wonder if he feels that too.

"I'm Edward." He says breaking the silence I didn't even know was there.

"Isabella, but please call me Bella." I reply.

"Bella." He whispers whilst smiling and still holding my hand. As if he's just noticed this he adds. "It's nice to meet you." And gently shakes my hand before dropping it.

"Are you new here?" I blurt out and he laughs.

"No, well yes. I mean, new to this area, I've lived in Chicago all my life." He explains

"Oh. Well, welcome to this side of the neighbourhood!" I say slightly over enthusiastically and I blush again.

"I'm fine! Thanks for asking!" Laughs Jade as she gets up, brushes herself off before returning to the counter as if nothing ever happened.

"Edward. Come." Snaps his Mum, he gives me an apologetic smile before turning and returning to his seat. I take up my usual spot behind the counter and refuse to leave until they have gone. I send Jade over to check if they want anything to eat and thankfully they only stay for coffee. After half an hour or so they get up to leave.

"Edward, here. Go settle the bill." I hear his Dad say and I pretend to busy myself with something under the counter as he approaches. He clears his throat, making me look up at him as he leans over the counter to look at me.

"Hi." I say weakly getting to my feet.

"I'd like to settle up?" He asks

"Oh, Of course. Actually you know what? Don't worry about it. It's on the house." I decide with a smile. I can just imagine Jades voice if she had just heard that. 'Bella, what are you doing, you never give out things for free! Wow someone's got a crush!' I am so going to get a lecture later from her.

"Oh, no. I can't accept that." He tries.

"No, really don't worry about it." He seems to struggle with what to say.

"Thank you, Bella." He pauses. "I know you probably get this all the time, but i was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a walk sometime?" I can feel my heart rate increase and i think i stop breathing. Bella, snap out of it, answer him! He was looking at me with those beautiful green eyes full concern and a force a smile.

"That would be lovely. I would love to." I manage nodding my accent.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"My shift finishes at five."

"Great, I'll see you here?" I nod and return his smile as he turns to leave. I stare after him until i can no longer see him and turn around to get on with my work.

"You have a date with him?" I hear Jade squeal who is now right at my side.

"Shhh. Do you want the entire cafe to hear you?" I scorn pulling her into the back. She just looks at me expectantly, in the two years I have know Jade I have gotten to know this look, it's the tell me everything or else look. I sigh. "Yes, he's picking me up from work tomorrow, taking me on a walk."

"Oh Bella, you are so lucky!" She swoons.

"No I'm not, now get back out there before i take away your lunch break!" I warn, wanting this conversation to be over as soon as possible. She smiles knowing this, but even she won't take the risk that at calling my bluff and promptly hurries off.


End file.
